Danielle in the land before time
by Dani Ziva Sakura Phantom Berg
Summary: Danielle has lost her family and she couldn't handle it, so she opens a portal and transforms into a white mountain dragon, what will happen? you have to read to find out. I suck at summaries, sorry bergstrom528


**I don't own Danny Phantom or Land Before Time, or the songs used in this story.**

**AN: There will be at least one or two songs in some chapters.**

**The story takes place during the great day of the flyers, but there will be no Guido,**

**I just don't like him for some reason. **

**AN: There is no prolong, it'll just go to the first chapter**

**bergstrom528**

**Chapter one**

Danielle was at her school doing assignments, when she got a call and the call was that her family and friends was killed. Danielle couldn't handle the sadness so she opens a portal and she changes her form into a white mountain dragon with green eyes. Danielle stays in that form and she is flying above the great valley, and she is looking for a cave to crash in. She finds one and she falls asleep, but she is awaken when she hears a baby three horn scream.

Danielle sees the baby and she flies toward the baby and Topps a male three horn sees Danielle and is getting ready to attack, when she picks up the baby from the river and she puts the baby on land, annoying kid said Danielle and she turns to leave. Wait, why didn't you eat her? Asked Cera a kid three horn. Why would I want to eat a baby, who is young and can't defend for herself, and I don't eat meat, I eat fish and grass said Danielle.

Danielle then leaves when she looks to the sky, why are you looking at the sky said Littlefoot a kid long neck. Huh, I was looking at the sky, thinking about my family and how they are not here said Danielle. Danielle then leaves and goes to her cave and fall asleep. To the grown-ups, I want that weird dinosaur gone said Grandma long neck. It's okay, I understand, I had to be going anyways, I was only here to get some time to clear my head said Danielle as she appears behind Grand ma long neck. Why would you need to clear your head? Asked Mr. Three horns. My family and friends were killed by someone said Danielle.

Thank you for letting me stay in the valley said Danielle and starts to fly away, when a two sharp tooth appears in the valley is chasing the kids, Danielle sees them and she attacks the sharp teeth, but they attack and bites Danielle's tail. Danielle then breathes fire and it hits the two sharp teeth and the sharp teeth run back to the great beyond. Danielle tries to fly, when she tries she falls down because , her tail is injured and it misses up her flying. This isn't good, if I can't fly, then the sharp teeth could kill me thinks Danielle.

Wait, don't go said grand pa long neck, as Danielle is walking toward the great beyond. We want you to stay since you saved our children said grand ma long neck. Danielle looks at them, but she has tears in her eyes, I'll stay until my tail is healed said Danielle. Welcome to the great valley said Littlefoot. Do you want to play with us? asked Cera. I can't have to eat food, before winter come said Danielle. Why? asked Ducky a kid swimmer. I sleep for the first week of winter said Danielle.

Danielle then leaves to get some food, when she stops and has a flash back of her family. Danielle runs quickly to her cave and the flash back shows how weak she was and how she could of stopped him from killing her family and friends. I want to die, and I have nothing worth living for thinks Danielle. The next day, Danielle is looking for food, when she sees the kids playing tag and she has a flash back.

*Flashback*

Danielle was just adopted, when some high school kids were playing tag and she wanted to play but she didn't know how. She want up to one of them and asked to teach her and she learned fast. Danny sees Danielle playing and having a good time, it was time to go home and Danielle went home.

*end of Flashback*

After the flashback, Danielle has tears in her eyes, when Ducky runs right into Danielle. Please don't hurt me, I didn't mean to run, no,no,no said Ducky. Danielle has a smile and looks at Ducky, you know, I'll take a break from finding food and play tag with ya said Danielle. Really? asked Cera, Yes said Danielle, they play tag and as they are playing tag Danielle has a smile, Thank you for letting me join your game said Danielle. Danielle goes to her cave and falls asleep, but she has a nightmare and starts to sleep walk and walks LittleFoot's home and she is about use her flame breathe when she stops and continues walking and end up near Ducky's home and she is about to use her flame breathe again, but she doesn't.

Basically, she sleeps wake and goes back to her cave. The next day, what's going on? asked Danielle the grown ups look at Danielle, you mean you don't remember that you nearly burn down the great valley said Mr. Three horns. Oh no, don't tell me, I slept walk and was close to burning down the great valley said Danielle. Wow, I didn't know you sleep walk said Littlefoot, the only time I sleep walk is if I'm having a nightmare and it doesn't end well, one time I froze my home said Danielle. The only way for me to handle this is to leave the great valley for the next two weeks said Danielle. Danielle then leaves without saying a word and she goes to a cave in the great beyond.

The next two weeks, Danielle is now able to sleep and she is about to return to the great valley, when she sees Bron is about to be attack by a sharp tooth. Danielle attacks the sharp tooth, the sharp tooth attacks Danielle and the sharp tooth grabs Danielle's right wing with it's teeth and injures the wing to almost being broken, but isn't broken. Are you okay? asked Danielle, we're fine, thanks to you, but why did you help us, your a sharp tooth said Bron. Oh, I'm a sharp tooth, but I eat fish and grass said Danielle, thanks for the save said Bron. Your welcome, are ya heading to the great valley? asked Danielle, yes we are, I have a son, his name is Littlefoot said Bron. oh, you must mean the kid long neck, he is a great leader, but he must learn not to go into the great beyond said Danielle.

They head to the great valley, when Danielle tries to fly, she falls down because of her wing, since she didn't realize she was injured. Danielle walks and they make it to the great valley, it's great to see you Danielle said Mr. Three horns. Danielle looks up to the sky, I'll see you guys later, I have to take a look at my wing said Danielle. Danielle then walks to her cave, and takes a look at her wing, my wing isn't broken, but is close, so I won't be able to fly for the next month thinks Danielle. To Bron and Littlefoot, what do you mean, that I have to move away from my friends said Littlefoot. I want you join my herd, Littlefoot said Bron. I don't want to go said Littlefoot,as he runs. Danielle looks at Bro, why doesn't he stay, I'll watch over him said Danielle, but he doesn't have his grandparents said Bron. Look, I understand where he is coming from said Danielle

What do you mean? asked Bron, I lost my family and friends about two weeks ago, and I can take Littlefoot in as my little brother said Danielle. I want to thank you for taking him in said Bron your quite welcome said Danielle, please tell him I love him, bye Danielle said Bron. The next day, has anybody seen my dad? asked Littlefoot, your dad left, because you are staying in the great valley, since I decided to take you in as my little brother said Danielle. What, why would you take me in, I bet you don't understand what's it like to lose your mother and grandparents said Littlefoot, I understand you because I lost my parents, my older siblings, and my friends, basically I lost my herd to my birth father said Danielle as tears appears in her eyes. I didn't know and I'm glad you took me in and thanks, I didn't know what I would if I had to leave my friends behind said Littlefoot.

Later on that afternoon, can I go and play with my friends? asked Littlefoot, of course, you can said Danielle. To Littlefoot and his friends, what are you still doing here, I thought you left with your father said Cera. Danielle, took me in as her little brother and I get stay with you said Littlefoot, what, but why did she take you in? asked Cera. She took me in, because she understood, what I was going through said Littlefoot. What, how can she understand, I bet she has a herd said Cera, She doesn't have a herd, her birth father killed them in front of her eyes said Littlefoot. That must suck, yep, yep,yep, said Ducky. Danielle is watching them and she remembers a song that she used to sing, the song is when you're gone by Avril Lavigne.

**"When You're Gone"**

**I always needed time on my own**  
**I never thought I'd need you there when I cry**  
**And the days feel like years when I'm alone**  
**And the bed where you lie**  
**Is made up on your side**

**_[Pre-chorus:]_**  
**When you walk away I count the steps that you take**  
**Do you see how much I need you right now?**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**When you're gone**  
**The words I need to hear to always get me through the day**  
**And make it OK**  
**I miss you**

**I've never felt this way before**  
**Everything that I do reminds me of you**  
**And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor**  
**And they smell just like you,**  
**I love the things that you do**

**_[Pre-chorus]_**

**_[Chorus]_**

**We were made for each other**  
**Out here forever**  
**I know we were, yeah, yeah**  
**All I ever wanted was for you to know**  
**Everything I do, I give my heart and soul**  
**I can hardly breathe, I need to feel you here with me, yeah**

**_[Chorus:]_**  
**When you're gone**  
**The pieces of my heart are missing you**  
**When you're gone**  
**The face I came to know is missing too**  
**When you're gone**  
**The words I need to hear will always get me through the day**  
**And make it OK**  
**I miss you**

After the song, Danielle is looking at Littlefoot and has another song she remembers her mother sing to her. the song is let it go from Frozen.

**"Let It Go"**

**The snow glows white on the mountain tonight**  
**Not a footprint to be seen**  
**A kingdom of isolation,**  
**And it looks like I'm the queen.**

**The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside**  
**Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!**

**Don't let them in, don't let them see**  
**Be the good girl you always have to be**  
**Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know**  
**Well, now they know!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**Can't hold it back anymore**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**Turn away and slam the door!**

**I don't care**  
**What they're going to say**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

**It's funny how some distance**  
**Makes everything seem small**  
**And the fears that once controlled me**  
**Can't get to me at all!**

**It's time to see what I can do**  
**To test the limits and break through**  
**No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**I am one with the wind and sky**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**You'll never see me cry!**

**Here I stand**  
**And here I'll stay**  
**Let the storm rage on!**

**My power flurries through the air into the ground**  
**My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around**  
**And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast**  
**I'm never going back,**  
**The past is in the past!**

**Let it go, let it go**  
**And I'll rise like the break of dawn**  
**Let it go, let it go**  
**That perfect girl is gone!**

**Here I stand**  
**In the light of day**  
**Let the storm rage on,**  
**The cold never bothered me anyway!**

After singing the song, Danielle looks at the great circle, Littlefoot, it's time to come home yelled Danielle. Bye guys, that was Danielle, she wants me to come home and I'll see ya around said Littlefoot, bye Littlefoot said all of his friends.

**In the next chapter: the great valley will be attack by sharp teeth led by Danielle's birth father, It's a month later after her wings heal and she becomes injured by her birth father .**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**bergstrom 528**


End file.
